cawfandomcom-20200216-history
NGW Fully Loaded
Fully Loaded is NGW's first CPV of each season aired. =Dates & Venues= =Fully Loaded 2005= This event aired on July 30 from the United Center and was co-commentated by Lt. Commissioner Jill Valentine. It featured 8 matches. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Dixie Clemets]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|Holly Marie Combs']] ::*This was Dixie & Holly's debut match. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'The Prince of Persia]] defeated Carl Brutananadilewski, Courtney Cate and Tommy Vercetti in a Fatal 4-Way match to retain the Hardcore Championship' ::*Prince pinned Courtney. :::*'Tommy Vercetti defeated The Prince of Persia under 24/7 rules to win the Hardcore championship' ::::*This is the first time that the 24/7 rule was used in a CPV. :*'The Detroit Mavericks (Eddie Murphy & Eminem) defeated The Turks (Reno & Rude) to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Eminem pinned Rude. :*'Cloud Strife defeated Sephiroth in the Final Destination Match' ::*Cloud drove Sephiroth through the floor with the Tombstone Piledriver. :*'The Simpson Sisters (Ashlee & Jessica) defeated Usagi Tsukino & Makoto Kino to win the Women's Tag Team Championships' ::*Ashlee pinned Usagi. They attacked the Senshi & the referee after the match. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Ami Mizuno]] defeated Lindsey Lohan in the Roadkill match to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' ::*Ami dropkicked Lindsey in front of a speeding car to win. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Tifa Lockheart]] defeated Britney Spears and Kelly Osbourne in a Triple Threat match.' ::*Tifa pinned Kelly. This was Kelly's debut match. ::*This is Round 1 of a Best of 3 Series. The winner becomes #1 contender for the Womens title. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Jet Li]] defeated Squall Leonheart to retain the World Championship' Interesting Facts *'WWE Wrestlemania XIX' was used for the Final Destination match & the Roadkill match. *'Jill Valentine' had an argument with Fredrick James Francis and walked off the broadcast table. *Official Theme Song: "You'll Never Catch Me" :performed by Steve Harwell :from the album NASCAR IMAX Movie Soundtrack *This event was sponsored by Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. =Fully Loaded 2006= This event aired on July 29 from the BankAtlantic Center. It featured 8 matches, 3 were rematches from SuperBrawl 2. Results :*'Tifa Lockheart defeated Morgan Webb to retain the Rumble Roses Championship' :*'Usagi Tsukino defeated Jessica Simpson in a Street Fight' ::*Usagi was in her Sailor Moon form. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Rinoa Heartilly]] defeated James Bond to retain the Money in the Bank' :*'The Orange Protection Agency (Terry Tate & Courtney Cate) defeated The Detroit Mavericks to retain the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Courtney pinned Eminem. :*'Lindsey Lohan defeated Aerith Gainsborough to retain the Internet Vixens Championship' :*'John Shaft (Samuel L. Jackson) defeated Sephiroth to win the International Championship' ::*Sephiroth won but Fredrick restarted the match after Shaft kicked out before the third count. :*'Ami Mizuno defeated Ashlee Simpson by disqualification to retain the Womens Championship' ::*The match ended when Avril Lavigne attacked Ami. :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Males|'Duke Nukem]] defeated Tommy Vercetti in a Tables match to win the World Championship' ::*Nukem Powerbombed Vercetti through the table after he was attacked by Simon Orangefish. Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"Enjoy The Silence" :performed by Lacuna Coil :from the album Karmacode *This event was sponsored by Miami Vice the movie. =Fully Loaded 2007= This event aired on October 27 from the U.S Airways Center. It featured 6 matches, 2 were rematches from SuperBrawl 3. Results :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Danica Patrick]] defeated [[New Gen Wrestling#Females|April O'Neil']] ::*Danica pinned April with a roll-up using the ropes for leverage. :*'Dark Prince defeated Marcus Fenix to retain the Million Dollar Championship' :*[[New Gen Wrestling#Females|'Minako Aino]] won the 10-Woman Battle Royal' ::*The winner becomes #1 contender for the Womens title. ::*Minako eliminated Usagi Tsukino to win. Yuna confronted her after the match. :*'Duke Nukem & Brock Samson defeated The Turks to win the NGW Tag Team Championship' ::*Brock pinned Rude. :*'Tifa Lockheart & Ami Mizuno defeated The Simpson sisters to win the Women's Tag Team championships' ::*Ami was in her Sailor Mercury form. ::*Ami made Ashlee tap to the Execution. ::*Tifa & Ami made their peace with each other and gave themselves the team name T.X.A. :*'"Mystery Man" defeated Sephiroth© and James Bond in a Triple Threat match to win the World Championship' ::*The mystery man only appeared in the last two minutes of the match. ::*The mystery man pinned Sephiroth. He was then revealed as Brock Lesnar. 10-Woman Battle Royale Results Interesting Facts *Official Theme Song: :"There And Back Again" :performed by Chris Daughtry :from the album Daughtry